The Princess of Shadows and Ash
by 2Twins4Ever
Summary: After rescuing the Kazekage, All Naruto and freind want to do is relax. But a new adventure arises when the Lord of the lava country arrives. And so do three misterious ninja. R


The Princess of Shadows and Ash

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if I did, then Gaara would be mine! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!(cough)

Complete summary: After the deal with the Akatsuki, no one expected a quiet time. But they also didn't expect this. The land of Lava is a new country andit's weak. A ninja nation that senses an oncoming war. In order to protect itself the lord travels to the greater shinobi nations with offers of alliance. What will come of this? And who is the mysterious young girl called the Princess of shadows? Multiple pairings but I'm not telling them, hehehe.

* * *

"Yaaaaaawwwwwwwwn"  
Naruto got up and stretched. Nothing like a good nights sleep after a long mission. He looked at the calender. "All right, today's the day!" He jumped out of bed and hurried to change, throwing his cloths down and struggling to put on his pant. Then he rushed into the kitchen and placed out some milk and cereal(Making sure to check the expiration date.). After quickly scarfing that down he opened the door and stepped outside. 

As he stepped out he crashed, hard, against someone. They both toppled to the ground. "Oof! Naruto, slow down! And watch where your going!" Said Sakura, trying to get up. She had landed on a bush next to the door and was unhurt, except for some scratches. "Oh, sorry Sakura-chan." he said. _Oh man_, _I sure hope she doesn't hit me._ he thought. The last time was to painful to think about. He got up and brushed off. Then helped Sakura. "Well anyway, why did you come by, Sakura-chan? Just couldn't stand not being near me, huh?" said Naruto. Sakura rolled her eyes. _Jeez _"Hardly, I came to ask if you were coming to the festival today." she said. _He probably forgot or something.I would't be surprized._He had gotten better lately, but with all his training and mission he was bound to be forgetful.

Naruto scratched his head. "Festival? Uh... Oh! I remember!Some lord is coming to sign something with Hokage- baa-sama. " he said. Sakura nodded. "That's right. The lord of the lava country is coming to make an alliance. They already spoke with the lord of fire, but because they have a shinobi village, they came here as well." She said. "It's a really small country that was just recently discovered and is being threatened by a war. So they naturally need allies, just in case." Sakura finished her lecture and looked at Naruto who stood nodding and pretending to listen.

"Well, in any case, we should get going. The festival will start when the guests arrive, and that will probably be soon." Said Sakura. Naruto was suddenly full of energy and raced ahead towards the village gates. "Ah, yeah! i'm gonna play that goldfish catching game that you can never win! And then we'll get Iruka- sensei to treat us to Ichiraku's!" He turned to Sakura, a huge grin on his face. "Come on Sakura-chan!" he called. She ignored him. There was no use following him, he'd get tired soon anyway. She turned to look at the sky. This was going to be an exiting day, she could tell.

As the two young shinobi walked down the main street it became obvious just how exited everyone was. You could'nt see one spot that wasn't busy. Everywhere, people were moving. Carrying things, Building booths, and hanging decorations to get ready for the festival. Merchants stocked their stores, preparing for big sales, while some eager people lined up, hoping to catch the best deals before anyone else. And all along the street were stands with games and sweet foods. Small children lined up before these, gazing at the glorious prizes and treats, searching their small pockets for money.

It was all so happy. All the people were smiling. And best of all, Naruto got to spend the day at the festival with Sakura-chan!Nothing could possibly ruin this day!

"Hey! Naruto!" someone called. Naruto looked around. Who was it? Then a hand hit him hard on the shoulder. "Hey, guys. How you doin'?" said Kiba. Shino and Hinata walked up behind Kiba. "Hello... Naruto." said Shino. Hinata messed with her fingers and shyly looked at the ground. "N-naruto, hello... Hello Sakura-san." she said.Akamaru barked a greeting.Naruto growled inwardly. _Oh great, these guys are gonna ruin my date with Sakura-chan. _He sulked. Sakura smiled at there friends. "Hi. How have you guys been?"

The group proceded to walk down the busy street and discuss current events in Konoha. It was much easier, all the people moved to make way for Akamaru. No one wanted to risk being bitten (or mauled) by the huge dog. Naruto put his hands behind his head. "So, are you guys going to meet with Kurenai, or something?" He asked in an uninterested tone. Kiba turned to him and a mischeious grin appeared on his face. "No, she had a date with Asuma today." He laughed. "Well, she didn't say it out load, but it's too obvious." he said. Sakura raised an eyebrow skeptically.

As they continued to chat and joke, The crowd suddenly became even wilder than before. People were yelling and pushing each other. The young nins were beingpushed apart in the chaos. "Naruto-kun!" "Sakura!" "Akamaru!" The shoving and voices were too much. What's going on?

Naruto grabbed a young mans arm. "Hey! What's happening?" he shouted over the other people. The man pointed to the gates. Naruto could make out a figure coming at high speed towards the village. Soon it was inside and he could make out what it was. A huge carriage was speeding down the village streets! People barely managed to avoid getting hit as they desprately jumped out of the way.

Naruto ran to the side of the road and met with the others. "Is everyone alright?" asked Sakura. Hinata looked around with a worried expression. "Where's Akamaru?" She asked Kiba. Kiba instantly looked around. Then stopped to look back at the road. His face went dark. "Akamaru!" Their he was, in the confusion he had somehow gotten a length of wire tangeled around his legs. Kiba rushed to his partner. "Kiba, wait!" But it was too late. The carriage was upon them. Their was no way they could escape.

"KIBA!"

'CRASH!'

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. What will happen to Kiba and Akamaru? How will they escape? Who was inthe carriage? 

Please read the next chapter. Review. Flames welcome, but be nice. I hope you enjoyed.

And for those who may have read my Rurouni Kenshin fic, i'm sorry I had to discontinue it. forgive me.


End file.
